jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Rip Hunter
Rip Hunter (codename Time Keeper) is the founder & leader of the Legends. He found the team after the deaths of his wife & son. Rip believed that being more proactive than reactive would help stop crime. Background 1980 - Present Ripley was born in Bakerline district, the most northern of the districts in Metropolis. The location worked as they were directly across the Delaware Bay from Gotham, where his cousins Michael & Michelle Carter lived. He frequently would travel there as he was amazed at that vast difference between the two cities. Ripley was a self proclaimed ladies man, always having a girlfriend or two at a time. That all stopped when he met Miranda Coburn in 2006. She was one of the few girls to give him a run for his money & for once, he took her up on that offer. After trying to court her for months, she gave in & they began dating. After she gave birth to their son Jonas in summer of 2009, Ripley proposed to her & they were married the summer of next year. They lived a quiet life, moving to the Park Ridge district as it was known for its historic buildings & great restaurants, two things that Miranda loved. The three would frequently take trips into the New Troy district to try out new restaurants & then spend the rest of the day there. One of these trips happened to coincide with an event come to be known as Reign of Terror. Both Miranda & Jonas were caught in the debris during Reign & Supergirl's fight. The two were crushed & the ambulance announced them dead on the scene. In the aftermath, Ripley lost all will to live, almost committing suicide before he realized that both his wife & son wouldn't want him to end his life just to be with them. He then decided to live for something & created a superhero team called the Legends. Their mission was to be more proactive as he believed they were to reactive & that's why Reign wasn't stopped in time. He would go on to recruit various superheroes from other teams & others then worked solo to join in his mission. After some time, they were able to get their own headquarters on the outskirts of the Midvale district of Metropolis as Rip's house wasn't going to work. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Hand to Hand Combat * Firearms * Marksmanship * Astrophysics * High Level Intellect * Leadership * Investigation * Multilingualism: He speaks fluent English & Arabic. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Rip got his degree from MIT in engineering * His charismatic nature makes it hard to dislike him but also easy to be annoyed by him. * His wife & son died on April 18, 2014. * He understands that Samantha Arias & Reign are two separate people but still refuses to be around her. * Rip Hunter has a power ranking of 134, classifying him as Threat Level 3. Notes * Earth-44 Explanation: In the comics, Rip Hunter is the son of Michael Jon Carter aka Booster Gold. Since there is no time travel, they are cousins instead. * Miranda Coburn & Jonas are nods to the Arrowverse. * Daniel Carter & Rose Levin are the name of his ancestors. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Legends Category:Leadership Category:Multilingualism Category:Threat Level 3